


All This Time Without You

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the past to the present, the story of two women who were torn apart by a conflict caused by a couple of Mercs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Time Without You

The two women had met in university when they shared a table in the canteen, it was just supposed to be a once off as there were no other tables. But then each week after that they shared the table and began talking to each other. They were very different from each other but they just clicked, Grey was studying medicine and Vanessa was studying law and diplomacy both had chosen their fields with helping people in mind. 

It took a semester before Vanessa worked up the courage to ask her friend out on a date to with Grey happily accepted. It was just a simple coffee date but it was wonderful and enjoyable, it was not an awful lot different than their lunches as friends except at the end Vanessa got a kiss on check from her new girlfriend rather than friend. 

The two's relationship went on strong through their final years of university and decided to move in with each other. Grey had recently gotten herself a job at a local hospital and while it was difficult she was enjoying herself and loved been able to come home and be cuddled by her girlfriend. 

Vanessa was working at a small office but was waiting for the final clearance on a job which would require some military training. She required her final medical and would then be leaving for a month training course. Grey was not looking forward to that she would be alone but if it was what Vanessa wanted then she wouldn't stop her. 

It was a quiet morning when Vanessa got picked up the bus to take her away, Vanessa held Grey close the night before refusing to let her out of her arms. The morning pick up hurt as they kissed farewell for the last time in week left with promises of phone calls and letters being sent. 

One long month later after 5 phone calls and 3 letters Grey was waiting for the bus to return with her girlfriend. But drop of time came and went with no sign of the bus in sight and Grey began to become concerned. She went through all the possibilities in her head and decided that the bus had probably just broken down and they were just delayed. Still after sitting in her car for well over three hours the doctor was beginning to give up, when her phone rang she expected Vanessa but was greeted by an unfamiliar voice. 

The male voice on the phone informed her that due to a recent war out break in a neighboring region that and people who completed the training were being sent to fight. Even if they were supposed to only complete limited training to go an do other jobs. Grey sat in the drivers seat of her car and sobbed. Her love wouldn't be returning to her today or the next day. 

Grey threw herself into her work, she received one phone call and 10 letters from Vanessa before the other woman just vanished into thin air. Grey worked herself to the bone as her home fell apart in war, she was forced to pick a side in the conflict and without really thinking she followed who ever had gained control of her work. The federal army of Chorus treated her right and let her keep her position as a doctor and refused to let her fight for fear of losing medical personal. 

The war picked up and her and Vanessa's apartment was destroyed, Grey was distraught all of her letters and memories from her life back in a happier time. She cried for hours that day and was inconsolable. After that the woman sunk deeper and deeper into her work to her co-workers she was becoming insane, her gloomy mood was replaced with joy and excitement over horrible injuries and electronics. On one hand the higher ups were impressed with the work and discoveries the doctor was producing but were becoming increasingly concerned over her reckless behavior and her lack of personal protection. She had started getting into the line of fire to 'assist' with the medics and on more than one occasion she had had to be dragged back to base usually by Locus. 

When the Red's and Agent Washington were brought to the base she had her work cut out for her, she worked for hours on Agent Washington but was able to save the man's life. They liked her well enough and she became close to some of them, mostly Sarge the man loved talking to her about robotics. She was happy to have someone she could talk to about the things she loved and not feel upset about the past, there was nothing romantic between the two, it resembled more of a father-daughter relationship. When Sarge found out she had little training with guns he dragged her to the range and drilled her in the basics so that she could keep a weapon on her and he could relax knowing that she knew how to use it. As far as Sarge was concerned Grey had become an honorary Red team member. 

Locus attacked the the base with Felix she was in her office and was hiding, when the shooting stopped she emerged to see what was going on but got herself caught in the teleporation cube with the Red's and Blue's and got stuck with them far away from home. There she met Carolina the woman was tough and reminded her a lot of Vanessa, she tried to shake the thought from her mind but it was stuck there. When Carolina got hurt while she was working on the knife wound from Felix, she wondered if Vanessa had been hurt, had someone needed to patch her up, was someone unable to save her. 

The work took far long than a normal knife wound would take her thanks to her thoughts but the woman was patched up almost as good as new. She sat back while the group came up with a plan until they thought that they owed Chorus something, she told them it was fine they'd done more than enough. But they refused instead they decided to stay and fight for that Grey was grateful. 

Locus and Felix were surprised and taken by shock over the Red's and Blue's plans and they fell, but not without injuries. The flight back to rebels base was short but Tucker was seriously injured, Grey spent the flight trying to stabilize the bleeding man, she was rushed past the General of the New Republic while standing the stretcher with Tucker on it, keeping pressure on the bleeding. 

For the next three hours Grey worked with the New Republic doctors to stop the blue soldier's bleeding and stitch up the wound. The other doctors were uncertain of her and she was of them but once they were done she collapsed onto an empty stretcher and fell into a light sleep. Until she was awoken by Doyle who had just arrived, he lead her to the meeting room where the General was waiting with Agent Carolina and Washington. 

A conversation lasted hours but both General's had agreed to a cease fire and were both going to work together to defeat Felix, Locus and Control. They were being lead out of the room when the General of the New Republic lightly grabbed Grey by the wrist and with a request to stay. Doyle looked back and seemed concerned but Grey told him she would be fine. The Agents left and it was just the two of them. Grey was unsure as to what the other woman would want with her. 

The General reached up and removed her helmet. Grey stood there in shock before throwing her own helmet off and running straight into the other woman, feeling strong arms wrap around her holding her tight. The sounds of their helmets hitting the floor had made a loud enough sound that both Agents came running back in followed by Doyle. They stood there in astonishment watching the General swing the doctor in her arms, head buried in black hair with the doctor's face buried in her neck. Both women refused to let go of each other. 

The others could over hear murmurs of apologies and confessions of love, both women had been without each other for years and were now trying to make up for lost time. Carolina pulled the two men away from the door and shouted to the two women to possibly move into Kimball's rooms. 

Kimball dragged the woman by the wrist leading her into a bedroom where both women removed their armor. Nothing happened other than the two holding each other, Vanessa tucked her girlfriend into her arms placing light kisses all over her face anywhere she could reached. Grey copied the woman and held a tight grasp on the woman's shirt afraid if she let go that the other woman would vanish again. Vanessa undid Grey's hair and brushed her fingers through it, Grey was feeling a peace for the first time in years and Kimball was as well. Even if the world was falling apart at least they were back together.


End file.
